Forgotten?
by briar black death rose
Summary: Have you ever wondered if what soul society always said was true? Here is Nozomi. A girl who was said to have died. Alive and healthy in Rukon.Found by Stark.Powers still intact. Those who seemed to have died really coming back to life.Those who had been reborn into the human realm truly not forgetting their memories and those coming to rukon too.A romance filled with crack pairs.


Stark lazily rested against a tree in the first district of rukon. Knowing it was the best and least noisiest place to sleep. Things had finally blown over with the Aizen drama. At one point, soul reapers would have held Stark at sword point and threatened to kill him right on the spot. However, after being betrayed by Aizen and Shunsui vouching for him, Stark and a few other espada had been welcomed. Arrancars could choose whether or not to live in soul society. If so they wore spiritual pressure repressive collars. Making them a captain's class but not one of the strongest. Release forms only possible by something called gentai kaijo.

Stark didn't really care since he wasn't much of a fighter. Some weird things had occurred in these past few years. Stark and Grimmjow residing in Ichigo's manor with the captain of squad two and the stealth force. Then there was Ulquiorra who lived with the captain of squad six, Byuakuya Kuchiki. They had hit it off. Rukia and Uquiorra ending up mating. Yeah, Stark never saw that one coming. He figured the stoic man would fall for the ginger that was held captive in Las Noches but nope he fell for the nobility. Probably sucking up as Grimmjow would put it.

The relationships between hollow and soul reaper were shocking at first. Central 46 trying to put a stop to it but many disagreed going against the council saying you couldn't stop love. Ichigo and Grimmjow being big contenders on the matter. Both part hollow and somehow managing to claim the stealth force leaders' the head captain had to agree that his soldier's were correct since there was a few vizards in the group as well as the female occupants were outraged on the whole trying to ban love like in some weird play called _Romeo and Juliet_.

The woman's soul society committee even threatened to riot. The men being convinced when noticing that the lieutenant of the eleventh squad was also joining in the riot. Lets just say that if her zanpaktou hadn't been confiscated by Kenpachi hell would have broken loose. The little girl growing fond of the espada since they made her Kenny so happy.

Sighing Stark felt himself drifintg off to sleep. It was time for his afternoon nap. The sun already high in the skin and hot rays burning down. Stark had his lovely tree to past events tiring him out. Los lobos at his side encase something were to occur. It was nice. Feeling the exhaust ebbing him closer.

That was until something heavy landed in his lap. Eyes snapping open he found himself with his face levelled with a pair of breasts. Blinking, Stark moved back. Looking to see a woman with short green hair. Nothing like what Neliel had. No this hair was more dark and rich. An earthy color if you may. Stark was so shocked and when she opened her eyes he was greeted with a lovely shade of amethyst. Shocked at her girl in his lap, Stark was rendered speechless.

"Pervert!" accused a feminine voice.

"Lilynette?" asked Stark and then shook his head," no sorry. What's your name?"

The nameless girl turned her head, ignoring Stark who held on to her. So he tried again. Asking if he could know her name only to get a head shake. Obviously not wanting to speak to Stark. So he decided to introduce himself and try again. Only to have her shake her head. Asking if she was lost he got the same response as last time. So he tried some more questions. Asking if she lived around these parts only to get a roll of the eyes and a 'duh' expression. The girl even cracking a little smile when Stark asked.

So here he was, with a girl in his lap. Not knowing what to do. He was tired. So he asked if it was okay if he took a nap. The nameless girl nodded and when Stark leaned back she rested her head on his chest. Stark didn't know what to do. The only person being this close had been Lilynette and after she died, Stark had never gotten too close to anyone. He missed her dearly.

Eyes closing Stark ended up falling asleep. The nap was relaxing and his dreams for once not filled with images of seeing his own fraccion dead. She was youthful and being her typical self. A lazy grin plastered on his face. Yet just as she was about to acknowledge him, he woke up. Surprised at the weight on his chest until he remembered the nameless girl.

Said girl was sitting in his lap looking at Stark as if he were the most intriguing thing ever. His pale eyes looking at her only to see her look away. A light blush on her face in clear embarrassment for getting caught. Not letting it bother him he just sat there. The wind picking up a little and the sun was heading down from its high place in the sky. Clearly he had slept longer than anticipated.

Looking up into the tree's, Stark heard footsteps to his right causing his head to snap in that direction. A man with similar colored hair came forth. Looking like the nameless girl but in a male form. He had some height over her as well as weight but that weight was most likely from muscle.

"Nozomi!" the man cried out.

Nozomi. Stark liked that name. It had a nice ring to it. It shocked him when he even enjoyed Nozomi clutching on to his espada uniform not wanting to move closer to the man.

"Is he a friend?" asked Stark.

Nozmi nodded her head and Stark turned to the man in a simple yellow yakuta. Matching the one Nozmi wore except hers was cut shorter. Going to the middle of her thighs and had a black obi while the man had a green one. The man then introduced himself as Kageroza, saying that he was Nozomi's friend and it was due time they head home. Yet Nozmi was reluctant and shook her head. Stark sighing and having to conjure up and idea of what to do. It took a good few minutes of arguing back and forth between the two before something came up.

"Just come to the estate I live in," offered Stark," Ichigo won't mind. There is plenty of room."

"Ichigo?" repeated Nozmi.

"As in Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked Kageroza.

"Yeah," answered Stark," you know him?"

Kageroza nodded his head," He was the one who helped me find out friendship. Nozomi sacrificed herself so that I would never be alone."

"In your human life," stated Stark and nodding.

"No, as a soul reaper," corrected Nozomi speaking for the first time," Kageroza and I were originally one soul reaper. In the end our souls split to make ourselves stronger for the original copy of ourselves to take down Soul Society.I was against it but Kageroza wanted to. To please the original soul but then I met Ichigo and Kon and my mind changed. In the end I died to help Kageroza. I have both our soul reaper powers while he is nothing but a soul of the rukon."

"And you retained all your memories?" asked Stark.

This was definitely confusing, This woman, Nozomi was like he and Lilynette. One soul splitting in to two. Except the whole he and Lilynette going against each other. Szayel would have found this truly fascinating if he were alive. So since nothing new happened Stark still wanted to have them come to his home. It was lonely since Ichigo was the captain of squad five, Grimmjow his third seat and Soi Fon the captain of squad two. Sure Stark enjoyed napping but he grew tired of his routine. Lilynette had always been there to spice things up.

Walking with them towards the gates of Seiriete, the gate keeper allowed them all to pass. Knowing Stark from previous times when he would go out to the rukon district to nap. The soul reapers that walked the streets greeted Stark and he them. The two guests he had seemed nervous. Like they suspected a soul reaper to come out and kill them right then and there. Stark was still holding Nozomi. She refused to walk and Kageroza teased her. She ended up slapping him in the arm for it when he got too close.

The one sided fight between Kageroza and her ending. The estate was close by and when he made it there the two were stunned into silence. The house was long and tall. It held the same orange colored tiles and while colored walls but it was still magnificent. Entering the gates Stark went in. The house was empty as far as he could tell. Either Grimmjow and Ichigo were doing it in his office in his barracks or they went to have a threesome with their other mate.

Making it in the house, Stark placed Nozomi on the couch and offered both her and Kageroza a beverage. The two nodding their head. So Stark went to the kitchen. Placing water in a kettle and placing it on the stove waiting for it to boil. Getting some tea leaves and pouring them in a cup. Waiting for the water t boil, Stark tried to listen to what was going in the house. Nothing was said. There was some faint movements but that was mostly caused by Stark as he thrummed his hands over the counter.

After what seemed to take an eternity, the kettle began it's loud high pitched whistle indicating that the water was ready. Taking it off he turned the burner off as well. Moving towards the cups and filling them up. Stirring the liquid and tea leaves having the once clear liquid turn green. Putting it on a platter, he began to walk back to the living room. The two guests seemed to not have moved much since he left.

Moving forward, Stark placed the drinks on the table. Handing one each to Nozomi and Kageroza. They thanked him and Stark nodded his head. Holding the cup to his lips and taking a sip. He could feel Ichigo's large reitsu coming forward and shrugged his shoulders. Not caring what the soul reaper would think since this woman was his friend and wasn't a threat. You could barely sense her spiritual pressure. One would assume she was a regular soul from the Rukon district.

"Nozomi!" gasped a male voice.

**Briar: I dunno I thought they'd make a cute couple. There will be weird pairings. Until next time**


End file.
